


卧龙跃马终黄土

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 列位看官：常言道秋扇见捐，尚存几分旧情；这主儿却是连秋扇都比不上的。您只管往下三路的去想就是了。
Series: 三国 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

aphrodisiac

建安十九年，成都初下，人心未平。新任益州牧少不得隔几天就杀几个示儆。军师会同众人修了蜀科，偏有一般人情，禁锢不住的。虽君臣无隙，于欢好上却是渐渐地淡了。

那诸葛军师本是一等一的风流人物，最重投契，既不得愉，暗思收揽材俊。冷眼看去，便相中了魏延。原想小小一个牙门将，无费周折；谁知那魏文长跟着关侯学过几天左传，自将君夫人强奸力逼臣下视作莫大丑行，断乎不肯。军师倒觉有趣，存心戏他。或于军前频频眷顾，或于人后语笑连连，不一而足。

彼时各人家眷尚居荆州，成都多是单身宅第。军师算定黄昏有雨，故往延府上叙话。一拖便拖到了宵禁时分，只是不肯走。魏延看穿伎俩，道是我送军师便了。一车一骑缓缓而行。到了军师府，却被拦下，坐骑也教人牵走了。

军师功成，笑如朗月：

“适才已被巡夜的见，文长还要往刀口上撞吗？”

魏延恼军师步步陷他，瞋目驳斥：

“轻鞍犯夜，不过是笞数十的罪。军师要强末将行这逆理之事……”说到此，却不知又想起了什么下流事故，冷笑着白了脸。

军师见他一身雨水，浸得衣下线条呼之欲出，哪里还肯放过。唤着“文长”，一只手便已搭上了对方锁骨：

“暴肌肤受棰楚尚不惧，倒不肯为我解带写诚么？”

昔日孙仲谋在江东，见军师身长八尺，奇雅英霸，绝非那等单弱文人可比，亦起了追慕之心。结果非但被拒，相传还窥了些手段之妙。魏延身在矮檐下，如何得脱？那一晚竟不知是谁睡了谁，堪称蜀地四大悬案之一。

这牙门将少主公二十余岁，心中又有气，初次是无半点温存的。孰料正合军师之意。得此床伴，更添丰韵，一年内不知寻趁了多少回。那厢法孝直共使君如胶似漆，亦得其乐。不等延将发妻接来，军师却复归益州牧寝中，再无瓜葛了。

列位看官：常言道秋扇见捐，尚存几分旧情；这主儿却是连秋扇都比不上的。您只管往下三路的去想就是了。

且说主公军师重修鱼水之欢，也曾怪问他如何调养的。军师笑言之。那玄德公却知魏延品性，未免惜才。只是事已至此，夫复何言？因此绝口不提。后建安二十四年，延以武干得掌汉中。群臣觖望，又是一桩事体。

建兴五年，诸葛军师已当了六年的丞相，因北伐之事，再次想到了魏延。生是将他从汉中太守的位上迁入了相府，命为司马。

那魏延恨军师当年将他弃若敝屣，在幕府中，竟是屡屡犯颜，仗着有几分军机，出言不逊的。丞相身边都是良实忠虑之士，谁曾见过这等冲撞？可见是反骨无疑了。众人心既拟之，又不知有多少龃龉怨诟：“丞相竟不能辖制！”延当仁不让，更无收敛之意。后来诸葛到底将他挪了出去。

本是一段孽缘，偏又枉作冯妇。魏文长的名声自不会好。史家皆循稗记，甚有说他以投魏见杀的。所谓臣不密则失身，不得不慎。

2017年11月


	2. Chapter 2

卸甲

两个人睡在一起。

确切地说，是交股而卧。床太窄了，不足以让他们俩都舒坦。

军师腾出一只手，搭到了对方的背上。不同于他自己光滑的裸背，手感很不好。黑暗中可以摸得出哪些是弥合的刀疤，哪些是深陷的箭痕。

将军默不作声，任由他的手指在粗砺的皮肤上耕耘。仿佛斫去主干的树桩，年轮暴露在世人面前。

有酒就好了。可军师不是江东孙权，一处伤令吃一觥酒的畅快。他是那么口渴，倾河渭之水都不能补充。

汗滴在胸膛上。

触觉有些异样。皮肉曾被撕裂过，却不是熟悉的金创。不是一击见血，是长期的棰楚才能造成的效果。

“这是……？”军师又浅浅地戳了一记。

将军嗓子里含混一声：“军法。”

他恼了。撩拨猛兽是正值盛年的军师的乐趣。手指从脊梁一路往下，渐摸至腰，打了个旋儿，又向臀部探去。

魏延拂开他的手，冷笑道：“军师就算没受过军法，难道连家法都没挨过？”

窗外的草木如同窒息。

孔明低低一叹，将这句送入对方之耳：

“我七岁丧父。”

死亡是这个年代最寻常的事。许多人从未有机会睁开眼睛。沟渠中爬出的不囫囵的身子，剔去反骨，长出新肌，于某个不知名的雨夜，睡在同一张床上。

此时需要吸上一支烟，再娓娓道来。但那是三世纪，“淡巴菰”这个名字要再等一千三百年，由吕宋漂洋过海，长驱直入。

将军的声音是哑的。军师擅长通过最微末的言行分辨那个人的情绪。

“军师是体面人，哪晓得，混口饭吃有多难。”

孔明对魏延的了解，始于后者率部曲随刘备入川。几百人的小头目，拢着一伙儿跟他一样的愣头青。

“乡里乡亲的，谁说没点儿情分呢……可若是坏了军法，天王老子也救不得！”

将军回忆起那次处置，眼睛就有点干：

“他跪在地下求我杀了他，而不是按律当众打上五十。”

这个数字对于军师就像泰山有多重，没有概念。只是听身上这个男人讲，不自觉地手脚发沉。

“我拒绝了。因为他犯的不是死罪。”

刘备鞭督邮，张飞挞健儿，都是将人绑在树上，一鞭子一鞭子地抽。更多时候，没这条件，无非受刑者褪了衣裤往校场上一趴，几只脚踩住肩膀，棍子随即砸下去。

这是肉体苦痛和精神屈辱的双重折磨。军队里管杀不管埋，医官更是可遇而不可求。好容易从鞭杖下拣了条命，又要赶着行军，常常一个趔趄就再也起不来了。

军师无言以对。他是天生的执政，律条如同穿衣着冠一般，必不可缺。可如今他和他裸裎相见，议论着一个小卒的生存。

“死了。”他答得简练。

“就在攻打雒城时，战死的。”

“文长啊……”孔明心生哀怜，“慈不掌兵。”

“慈……？”魏延重复道，嗤笑一声，恍惚满室陈设晃了起来：

“我只是，己所不欲。”

2019年3月


	3. Chapter 3

瓦罐不离井上破

事情要源于建安年间，军师大人的一桩风流案。

你亮馋你延身子，处心积虑把他拐来暖床。你延气得半死：军师赚末将来就为这等勾当，锦里的娼寮倒是更合适。

一语成谶。

不知过了几世几劫，你延沦落风尘，端了下九流的饭碗。虽然待客态度恶劣，因着技术好，倒不算太吃亏。

一日你亮光顾此地。你延脸色一变拒绝服务。如此桀骜自然是吃尽苦头。你亮锲而不舍，终于包下一个钟点，硬是拖他来对话。你延遍体鳞伤咬牙切齿：丈夫受辱不可再。你亮笑笑：为什么跟我睡觉就是辱？

你延不吭声。

这时，隔壁的勾栏正演着时兴戏：萧何月下追韩信，武侯遗计斩魏延。都不用换演员，唱完了楚汉接着唱三国。

你亮什么都没说，静静地坐那儿，听外边一出落幕。临走留下一块玉佩，简洁的线条，很像虎符。

后来？

军师大人不是黄衫客，拿不了救人出火坑的剧本。将军依然要死在战场上，锦阵花营，人头落地。

2020年3月


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各条之间无必然联系

1.

很久以前，有一位玄德国王，令名远播，迎娶风华绝代的卧龙公主为妻。国中最好的骑士文长·魏对女主人产生爱慕之情，但无人知晓。一次远征，国王不幸身故，女主摄政。骑士被委以重任，南征北战。朝中渐渐有了流言。年轻的继承人对此相当困惑。他的姨母，邻国贵妇徐庶说：“陛下长大了就明白了。” 

小国王年岁渐长，夺权的欲望日益焦灼，趁母后病危，把骑士杀了。他娶了本国大臣之女，然性喜宦竖，夫妻感情淡漠。行吟诗人们无所讴歌，偶尔会提及当年的魏骑士对卧龙王后注定为禁忌的感情：“我仰望您尊贵的面庞，如同仰望丽日下的长安。”

2.

——在下要在上面！

——好啊，上将军。

——看末将给你打下的江山。

——上将军说的是什么话？

3.

假设你延一再请战，子午谷也好，别的什么也好，终于有了机会。然后他如你亮忧虑的一般为国捐躯了。你亮午夜梦回，将军穿着旧日的盔甲，脸上干干净净，“丞相，我在长安等你。”

如果生前就说过这句，最好发生在床帷私语。“军中无戏言。”你延不是那等浪掷才华的人。你亮不打无把握之仗。长安打没打下来，都适用。

“故兵法忌之，曰‘必厥上将军’。”

4.

传说中的《战神魏延传》。

想象了一下魏·阿瑞斯·延十二入徐州，比你亮还小一岁。两个少年各自在心中立下了必杀曹贼的Flag，兵荒马乱，未曾谋面。直到皇叔把他们收入麾下。数十年后北伐，诸葛凭魏延之骁勇，却因病情恶化，抱憾人间。“丞相死了我还在！我可以继续讨贼！”杨仪：你陪丞相去见先帝吧，88

诸葛·雅典娜·亮毕生致力于用智慧化解人间的纷争，却无法调和魏延与杨仪的矛盾。而在战场上，阿瑞斯强势的作风亦引发其他神祇的不满。以后再拍三国不如叫封神榜。

5.

要是你延你亮走孝庄秘史模式就好了。你亮摄国事，你延兵权在手。李都护不忿，骂他们“予取予求”，后主听得咬牙切齿。

宴会上，百戏表演，有人拿“陈平盗嫂”说事。你延直接就怼回去：“我乃无兄。”后主不甘心，酸溜溜地念起了《鹑之奔奔》。你亮正色，“陛下！不可妄自菲薄，引喻失义。”斥退倡优。将相配合默契。

该重点不在于无上的爱情而在于无上的权力。丞相与将军有点儿什么，难道是小皇帝该管的吗？可若是两口儿遮天蔽日赫赫扬扬，威胁法统，那就不一样了。别人可以活，将军是一定要死的。让渡出性命，才能成就“一个锦囊换江山”。

6.

“文长将军承主恩，平明骑马入公门。却嫌盔甲污名望，寸版轻裘朝相君。”

此诗单表一代贤相，琅琊诸葛讳亮的便是，烛微消患、驾驭奸桀之能。那魏文长原是公侯干城，奈何居功岁久，起了不臣之心。葛相遂诱而杀之。多少绸缪素志，尽化君前碧血。夺其笏，反制之，因此又称“击贼笏”。 

2017年-2019年


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由浅入深十五题

Q：魏将军，我们又见面了。

延：老是被骗来做这种奇奇怪怪的卷子。

亮：我看你乐在其中。

1.各自描述一下初见是什么样子的？

延：第一次听说丞相是建安十二年，我率部曲投奔，徐军师接收的。先帝往隆中访贤去了。

亮：你审错题了。

延：见面不如闻名。

Q：那只能请丞相作答了。

亮：主公引我认识众将，他是最年轻的。下巴上一圈胡茬，草根似的。眼睛就像天上摘下来的星星。

2.两人做过最旖旎令你怦然心动的事是？事后各自的反应？

亮：床上吧？

延：……是。

亮：他气得打人（笑）

延：官大一级压死人。

3.为对方做过最疯狂的事是什么？对方知道吗？

延：丞相虽亡，吾自见在。府亲官属便可将丧还葬，吾自当率诸军击贼。

亮：是够疯的。但你确定是为了我？

延：你的好徒弟“继承遗志”是zzzq，怎么我就成叛徒了？

陈寿：因为君侯审时度势顺天应人，而将军没有。

王崇：你说这话真够讽刺的。

Q：不好意思打个岔，丞相的答案呢？

亮：撵威硕回家。

4.对方在心里排第几？如果不是第一前面都有什么？

延：先帝不可逾越。

亮：主公永远是第一。

Q：将军在丞相心里能排到第二吗？

延：打人不打脸。

5.让二位分别参与求生游戏，你觉得对方能否活下来？为什么？

亮：他的求生欲是挺强的。然而有时会沉浸在“为国捐躯”的壮丽想象中，宁可求死。

延：哪里比得过丞相。

Q：二位听说过盗梦空间吧？必须取一个现实中的小物件作分界。通过死亡回到上一层。因为赵直说，这是个好梦。从那一刻起，将军就没有醒。而之前也绝没有机会跳个楼来证明自己是对的。

杨戏：这是一场堪比自杀的政变。

Q：然而自以为得计的人看着熟悉的场景又迷惑了，继续拨弄陀螺。

王平：汉中变制：“文长非在梦中，君在梦中耳。”

姜维：死也要把梦做下去。

6.假如必须消除一段跟对方有关的记忆，你选择消除哪一段？

延：被逼侍寝。

亮：你记得也好~最好你忘掉~在这交会时互放的光亮~

7.有什么东西是一直羡慕想要却没有的？对方给你了吗？

延：独立的军事指挥权。

亮：身在其位，不能放手一搏。

Q：我知道第二问不用答了……

8.有没有考虑过对方最吸引你的部分是什么？

亮：桀骜不驯。

延：一言九鼎。

9.假如你们立场相对，会怎么办？

（原本就相对可改为“立场相同会是什么样子？”）

亮：吾意已决，不必多言。

延：要杀要剐由你去，怕死不当先锋将军。

Q：好像拿错了剧本？再来。

延：丞相，你病得这么重，守在这里划不来。现在部队都听我的，不如由我来指挥好了。你走，我派滑竿三班人轮换抬你，昼夜兼程，三天就可回汉中，再乘高铁回成都……

亮：多谢文长。我总对得起先帝，牺牲到底就是了。

10.为对方改变过吗？改变了什么？

延：我能忍着杨仪的血口喷人还不是因为他！

亮：派人劝架本不是我的作风。

11.周围的人是如何看待你们的关系的，对你们之间有影响吗？

刘琰：丞相偏心眼！

杨仪：丞相岂止偏心，简直是心如铁石。

费祎：丞相肚里能撑船，我是受不了了。

…………

Q：各位意见都很统一啊。

亮：这就是第4题的答案。

罗贯中：天意总将人捉弄~怎奈何身不由己情衷~

12.对这个时代满意吗？如果可以选择，最想去一个什么样的世界？

延：这个时代破规矩太多，限制了能力的发挥。何如先秦痛快！

亮：乱离百姓苦。真想看看太平盛世。

13.倘若在对方不知情的情况下还有十分钟告别人间，留下一句话？

延：丞相，我在长安等你。

亮：但谨自守，慎勿复来也。

14.现在回忆一下从初见到如今，有没有哪里感觉遗憾？

延：有过那么多机会……

亮：理想终未实现。

15.若有来世，希望自己与对方有怎样的交集？

延：丞相，你不要再管我了。

亮：那就做朋友吧。没有权力约束，更舒畅些。

Q：祝二位百年好合。

2019年11月


End file.
